


Let's End This

by AJDiamond



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, there's not a lot of angst but there's a touch here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: (Don't read if you haven't watched episode 11! *Spoilers ahead!*)“By the way, Yuuri… What did you want to talk to me about?”Yuuri shut off his phone and lowered it, he flashed him a half smile, “Right.” He placed his hands on his lap and tighten his fist. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat now, “After the Finals, let’s end this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something that was thrown together to make the fandom feel better. Enjoy!! <3

Yuuri patiently waited for Victor to finish talking with the press, they had cornered him and started asking him multiple questions. They asked him about Yuuri’s short program, about their rings, about his own career, and about what he thought of the competition. Honestly, he had stopped listening when it came to him talking about his career and what he thought of the other skaters; he already knew how he felt about them both.

 

Yuuri knew that Victor was more blown away by the other skater's short programs than his own. He was so drawn to Yurio’s program that Victor didn’t even hear him when he called to him. The only short program that he didn’t seem too impressed with was JJ’s, who had obviously caved into the pressure of the Grand Prix Finales just as he had last year.

 

As for his career, Yuuri smiled sadly, he knew too well that Victor missed being out there on the ice. He knew missed competing. He knew why Victor was so drawn in, he taking in who he could have possibly competed with. He could see it all in his eyes and in the expressions, he wore on his face.

 

Yuuri leaned against the wall, he had been thinking about this all day. He took in a deep breath, and looked over at his fiance, he knew what he had to do now. He loved Victor, he loved him so much that he would do anything to make him happy. Anything. Even if whatever that was... didn’t make him happy. He tilted his head back against the wall, rubbing his thumb slowly against the ring that adorned his ring finger. Yes, even if it didn’t make him happy, he knew that his decision was the right thing to do.

 

“Yuuri~!” he heard Victor call out, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Let’s go back to the hotel and rest up!”

 

Yuuri straightened up, and started over to him, “Coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

The two walked in hand in hand all the way back to the hotel, Victor spoke gently to him as he went over how he thought he did in short program. Yuuri was listening, but at the same time, he wasn’t. He was trying to knit together the right words for their talk tonight. Yuuri squeezed his lover’s hand gently, even though he knew he was doing the right thing, it still didn’t make him feel any less anxious.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri looked over, seeing Victor was now looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. “I know when you squeeze my hand, you're feeling anxious about something or something is on your mind.”

 

“Oh well, um, actually I need to talk to you about something. It’s… pretty important.” Yuuri said, his eyes casting downwards.

 

“Of course, once we get to the hotel we can talk about whatever you want,” Victor nodded. “If it’s about your short program like I said, I thought that-”

 

Yuuri cut the Russian off short, “No, it’s not about the Grand Prix Finals, well, I guess it is, but…” He trailed off, squeezing his fiance’s hand again. “It’s just not about…my programs.”

 

Victor blinked, then slowly nodded, “Ah, I see. Yes, whatever you want to talk about, love, we can talk about.” He paused, Yuuri thought he heard him swallow hard. Was Victor getting… nervous? There was no reason for him to be, Yuuri should be the nervous one. He was about to do something that shook him to the core. He was getting ready to set the one he cherished, admired… loved… free.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t talk right away, Yuuri crashed once they got into their hotel room. After, the events of today, he needed the rest. Yuuri actually didn’t get a full eight hours of sleep, more like four and half hours, but somehow, amazingly enough, he had the energy to perform. He was woken up an hour later by the smell of food that Victor had ordered for the two of them. They ate, having little conversation, the air was tense and heavy in the room. Yuuri didn’t mean for it to be like that of course. The last thing he wanted was for things to be tense. After dinner, Victor suggested that they both take a shower and clean up. Yuuri went first, then Victor.

 

Yuuri sat on the bed waiting patiently for Victor to come out. Over and over he went through what he was going to say to him, hoping he would get across what he wanted to without backing down. He laid back on the bed, picking up his phone and logging into Instagram. He scrolled through random post about the Grand Prix Finals. So many people had posted things about him, good and of course bad. He found many were raving about Yurio’s performance and how it was one of the best they had ever seen. Hearing that he had even broken Victor’s record for the short program, he became a little concerned if he could beat him in the competition. He was still, however, proud of him. Yurio was an amazing skater and had a lot of talent for his age. He really did earn first place.

 

“Victor needed to be coaching someone like Yurio, not me…” Yuuri said gently. “I’ve gotten better, and stronger… but I still lack what he has. I didn’t deserve for him to be my coach.”

 

Just then, he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up, he could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and harder. This was it.

 

“Nothing beats a nice, hot shower, after a long day, huh?” he heard Victor say, walking over to him. “That was refreshing!”

 

“Mmm, yeah. The water temperature stays high here. So, no matter how long you are in the shower for, it still stays hot.” Yuuri retorted, trying to remain as calm and composed as possible.

 

Victor sat in front of him, sitting on the window sill bench. Yuuri glanced up for a moment, only to see his lover sitting there in a white robe, drying his silver locks. He looked back down at his phone, scrolling through his page on Instagram, seeing how everyone else was spending their nights. They seemed like they were all enjoying themselves, they looked happy, unlike him. He even caught glimpse of Minako-sensei and Celestino having some drinks at a local bar.

 

“Apparently, Minako-sensei’s drinking with Celestino at a bar.” he commented.

 

“Wow, best to keep our distance,” Victor paused, wiping his face with his towel. “By the way, Yuuri… What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Yuuri shut off his phone and lowered it, he flashed him a half smile, “Right.” He placed his hands on his lap and tighten his fist. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat now, “After the Finals, let’s end this.”

 

He saw Victor’s eyes widen, his lips slightly trembling, “Yuuri, what-what are you saying?”

 

Yuuri smiled brightly at him, though his smile wasn’t at all sincere, “I know you miss, skating, Victor.” he began. “I know you miss competing and, I can’t hold you back from that,” he said gently. “After the Grand Prix Finals, if I win gold or not… please go back to enjoying your career.”

 

“My career?”

 

“Yes. I don’t want you to be my coach anymore. I love you, Victor, I love you so much, that,” Yuuri began, every word breaking his heart. “That my heart can barely contain it all, but I want you to be happy, more than anything!”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was shocked, he felt as though the world was crashing down on him all at once. The love of his life was trying to… break up with him? Was that what this was? Why would he want this? They just got engaged not too long ago.

 

“What has made you say all this Yuuri? What has triggered this thought in you mind?” he asked softly.

 

“I saw you, and how you were watching all the other skaters.” Yuuri looked away from him. “You looked like you wanted to be out there so bad. You were watching Yurio’s performance so intently that you didn’t hear me call out for you.”

 

Victor closed his eyes, sighing gently. Oh… Yuuri didn’t know what was going on inside Victor’s heart and mind, though he thought he always did. That was the Russian’s fatal mistake when it came to him and relationships of any kind. He never let the other person know what he was thinking or feeling. He had to learn to express himself to others and especially to his lover.

 

“Yuuri,” he began, getting up and sitting down beside him. “I… don’t want to go back to competitive skating. I’m officially retiring.”

 

Yuuri looked up, eyes wide with disbelief, “But, Victor, the way you were watching them, the other skaters...”

 

“It was my way of... saying good-bye.” Victor placed a hand on top of Yuuri’s and squeezed it gently.

 

“Good-bye?”

 

Victor nodded, “I loved skating competitively and I will miss it, don’t get me wrong, but, I found something more precious to me than every gold medal I have ever won.”

 

He smiled, pressing his nose against Yuuri’s cheek gently nuzzling it, “And if you don’t know what that is, or should I say, who that is…” Victor began. “His name starts with a Y and he lovesssss katsudon.”

 

“Victor… You’re really giving up your whole career, your title, everything… for me?”

 

He lifted his lover’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Yes. Though I knew, when I first met you, Yuuri, my career was going to come to end soon.” He looked over at the younger man, his chocolate orbs were filling with tears. Victor’s eyes lowered, his heart rate sped up. He didn’t know that expressing your feelings would be… would feel this good. “Even though you probably don’t remember this love, I fell in love with you the moment we very first met.”

 

Yuuri softly laughed, “I can’t believe you fell for me while I was drunk out of my mind. You’re one of the craziest men I have ever met.”

 

“Maybe, I am crazy, but you see where that’s gotten me… Where that’s gotten us.” Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s cheek, continuing to nuzzle it with his nose. “In so many ways you have changed me Yuuri, you have taught about life and also about love.”

 

He heard Yuuri sniffle, “H-how did I do that?”

 

“Showing me your world, your life and how simple yet beautiful it is, opened my eyes. Spending time in your hometown was the best time I’ve ever had in my life.” Victor closed his eyes reminiscing every single moment he had in Hasetsu. “Not to mention, the people in your town, excluding the paparazzi, treated me like I was a normal human being. They just saw me as just Victor.”

 

Tears ran down Yuuri’s cheeks, he had no idea that he had such an impact on Victor’s life. He wouldn’t have imagined in a million years that he would take Victor Nikiforov’s world, turn it upside down, and make a lasting impact on it. “And love? I showed you love?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you did indeed show me love. A love that I have never known.” Victor opened his eyes again, wiping the tears from his cheek with his free hand. “You loved me for who I was, not because I was a skating legend or famous. You loved me for who I was as a person.”

 

Yuuri rested his head against the palm of his hand. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb, “You gave me inspiration, purpose and, the will to live on. You’ve changed my life so much.” he paused, cupping his cheek, turning his head towards him. “I don’t and I can’t be without you.”

 

Victor softly pressed his lips against Yuuri’s wet ones, kissing him once, then twice, then a third time. Yuuri gripped the back of Victor’s hand and sighed. To him, it sounded like a sigh of relief, a sigh of reassurance. Maybe that’s all Yuuri needed to hear. He needed to hear from his lips how he exactly felt, “Oh, and love?”

 

“Yes?” he breathed against his lips.

 

“Whether you win gold, silver, bronze, or are in dead last, I still want to marry you.” Victor felt his emotions bursting from the seams, there was nothing he was going to hold back, not anymore. He just couldn’t hold back. “Please, marry me, Yuuri…”

 

Tears ran down the younger man’s cheeks as he nodded, “Yes, yes, I will marry you.” He threw his arms around his neck, causing them to fall back on the bed. Victor smiled warmly, “There’s no need for all these tears, my sweet katsudon.”

 

Yuuri looked at him, his smile big, bright, and sincere, “I can’t help it, I’m so happy…!” he exclaimed.

“This is only the beginning of your happiness my love,” Victor intertwined his lover’s fingers with his. “I’m going to give you happiness that will last you a whole lifetime and beyond.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have confidence in Kubo-sensei and her writing and know that she is not going to break Victor and Yuuri up. Why would she destroy something she said she wants to protect? <3 I hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
